1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flow control valve, more particularly to a magnetic control-type flow control valve which can prevent effectively the occurrence of leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valves are used to control the amount of fluid, such as water, oil or gas, which pass therethrough. In a conventional valve, a handle or lever is operated so as to rotate correspondingly a valve piece of the valve, thereby controlling the flow of fluid through an outlet of the latter.
Most conventional valves tend to suffer from leakage. In order to overcome this problem, a sealing ring is usually provided on the valve piece. Even with the incorporation of the sealing ring, leakage can still occur due to the relatively short useful life of the latter.